


Sometimes life gives you potatoes

by alexiel_neesan



Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Gen, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_neesan/pseuds/alexiel_neesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Things that happens in Chicago / Deadpool was right / Lock your windows / There's always someone after your potatoes / Potato Famine / Expecting Potatoes</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes life gives you potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a true story. For serious.

"Hey, Tim," Jason calls, half-bent into the fridge, "where did you put the left over potatoes?"

Tim looks up from behind the couch where he is sprawling the content of his bag - he needs to sharpen a knife, to put some new batarangs in, to get rid of the things he doesn't need anymore.

"On the counter? In a bowl?"

"Dude! You don't do that in Chicago!" Tim thinks that facepalm might have hurt. He frowns a bit while Jason slams the fridge door's close and turn to the counter.

"What? Why?" Tim gets up, walk to the empty doorway between kitchen and living - the apartment had been renovated, they didn't need that door at all.

"Squirrels get in and eat what's left in the open."

Tim stays silent at Jason's back in the way that convey a particularly loud question. Jason feels it, and whirls around, an empty bowl with crumbs in hand. "I'm not making that up, Tim!"

"You're lying."

Jason lets his head fall back, his eyes to the ceiling, before looking back at Tim, little creepy Tim.

At that moment, a squirrel jumps down the cupboard over the sink, lands between the two of them, and jumps through the half-open window. The move was followed by two pairs of blue eyes, up until the end.

Jason looks back at Tim, the bowl still in hand, crumbs now on the floor.

"...What I said, Timbo."

/end


End file.
